The present invention is generally related to bed frames and more specifically to a loft-style bed assembly kit for use with standard bed frames and supplied necessary lumber and a method for assembling same.
Various styles of beds and bed frame assemblies are known. One such type of bed assembly is a bunk bed in which two beds are arranged such that one is above the other. Stacking or bunking of the beds is commonly done to conserve floor space in a room. Conservation of space is commonly needed in a child's bedroom or in a dormitory room in which the beds often take up most of the space in the room.
To better utilize the space in a small dormitory room, the residents often "loft" their beds (i.e., elevating the bed a distance above the floor). Lofting of the bed frames is commonly done by constructing a support framework to suspend the beds several feet above the floor. Doing this provides room beneath the bed for a desk, a sofa, etc.
Several problems arise however with the lofting of beds in a dormitory room. For example, often the residents do not have enough mechanical skill to design and properly construct a lofted bed assembly that would be sturdy enough to be safely used.
Another problem with the lofting of beds is that a universal type design is not usually feasible since the rooms usually have different configurations. Also, the personal taste of the residents dictates what style and arrangement of the beds would be most conducive to their setting.
As a result, a need has arisen for a loft-style bed assembly kit and a method for assembling a loft-style bed using the kit. The assembly kit must provide a completed loft-style bed that is versatile, safe and easily constructed.